Maxillofacial appliances fail for two reasons: (1) degradation of the dynamic and static physical properties and (2) the color stability of the pigmented material. It is the purpose of this investigation to study the color stability of maxillofacial materials and the effect of the addition of pigments on their static and dynamic physical properties. The biologic acceptance of the elastomers and pigments is also to be studied, since they may be irritating or toxic to the supporting tissues. Specifically, various commercially available and experimental maxillofacial materials would be subjected to: (1) static testing, (2) dynamic testing, (3) spectrophotometric analysis, and (4) histologic evaluation. The samples would then be subjected to an accelerated service environment in a weather ometer. After suitable periods of time, the samples would be tested again to determine the effect of aging. The entire procedure would then be repeated to test what effect pigments have upon the maxillofacial materials. First, the color or pigmentation of facial tissues will be assessed. Value, hue, and chroma will be determined for representative skin tones using color tabs. The representative shades would include light and dark skin colors. The various maxillofacial materials would then be pigmented (1) with single or specific pigments and then (2) combinations of pigments to match the chosen skin tones. The pigmented materials would then be subjected to: (1) static testing, (2) dynamic testing, (3) spectrophotometric analysis, and (4) histologic evaluation. Following aging in a service environment the test regime would then be repeated. The results of this study would indicate (1) which maxillofacial materials have the best inherent color stability, (2) which pigments compliment the color stability and physical properties of the elastomers over various lengths of time, and (3) which pigments and elastomers are the least irritating to the supporting tissues. The results of this study could have a great impact upon the clinical success of maxillofacial materials by extending the life expectancy of maxillofacial prostheses.